world_of_xfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Create a WoX Site
Are you a person who is obsessed with fandom and would love to create a roleplaying site based off of the fandom you love? If so, below are simple steps in starting your own WoX site! Brainstorming # What fandom do you love? Perhaps you're obsessed with Marvel? Or maybe you adore Sherlock Holmes? Nevertheless, think of fandom to have a site based off of. # Once you have an idea of a site, decide on whether it's possible to have a site based off of it. WoX sites are supposedly for students to roleplay themselves in schools. Therefore, you would need to create a fictional school relating to your fandom. In addition, you'll need for houses, such as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff from Harry Potter. Finally, determine the rough draft of the job names in the fandom such as replacing Ministry of Magic (leader of the site), Headmaster/Headmistress (leader of the "school"), Head of Houses (replace House), Leader of Student Jobs, teachers, and so on. # Keep in mind that in order to lead the site as Ministry of Magic or Headmaster/ Headmistress, you would have to be at least 18 years old by the launch of the site. # Once you believe that this fandom is worthy enough to become a WoX site, you are ready to create a hub! Creating a Discord Although Discord is a popular application designed for video gaming communities, it's also a popular application for advertising your site fandom. # Create your Discord server and name it "World of _____________." You will fill in the blank with the abbreviation of the name of your site. It would usually be around one letter and no more than two letters. For example, World of Olympians (Percy Jackson fandom) would be abbreviated to WoO and World of Meta Humans (DC fandom) would be abbreviated to WoMH. # Create categories and channels. An example category would be Rules and General, and example channels would be #social-media (a channel to promote social media posts and updates) and #characters (a channel to guide users to create their fictional roleplaying character). # After organizing your Discord server, prepare to advertise it to the public. Advertising Once you're reading with your server, it's time to advertise it to all lovers of the fandom. Here are some perfect places to begin your advertisement: # Server Advertisement – This server is a great place to promote your site. Simply head to #unlaunched-site-jobs and give a brief description of your server along with its list of available jobs and link to the Discord server. Then, repaste your Discord server link in #server-invites, and before you know it, there will be a crowd of users heading to your server. # Instagram – Instagram is one of the most popular social media networks and the app is full of users obsessed with all sorts of fandoms. Simply make a post introducing your site, then insert a couple of related hashtags and the link to your Discord server, and before you know it, there will also be a crowd of users heading to your server. # Twitter – Although not as popular as Instagram, there are also many users that could be a fan of your fandom on Twitter. You never know where you can find people that would be willing in joining your site, so make sure to grasp onto every opportunity of advertising available. Donations The site isn't going to launch for free after all. You would need to have at least $1500 in order to begin constructing the site and $3000 in order to officially launch the site. However, where would be getting all of that money? If you could pay it all yourself, that'd be wonderful. However, many people sought to have users donate through fundraising sites. Some example funding sites are listed below: # GoFundMe # GoGetFunding However, not everyone would be willing to generously donate money without a reward. Therefore, set up rewards such as statuses (statuses are titles for users who complete special tasks) or In-Game money. An example description template in the funding site would be: Have you ever wanted to __________________? If so, World of ___________ would be a perfect place for you to roleplay ___________________________________________. World of __... (insert brief description/ summary of the site/fandom). Those who have a deep love for the ever-popular ________ fandom would have a place to RP, whether that be in the _________________ or the _________________, to their heart’s content. But to make this wonderful world a reality, we need to raise $3000 to launch the site! We have some exciting rewards, so please donate to our cause (and be sure to contact me to collect on those rewards)! Rewards: $1-$5: 100 in game money $10-$20: 250 in game money $25+: 500 in game money + one month free VIP $35+: 2 months free VIP + free house change $50+ Free Age Up + 2 months VIP + 100 IG money $75+: personalized shop item plus ownership + 750 IG money OR rare item $100+: unlimited status $150+: limited status $200+: personalized coded PT or BS OR combination of any two rewards (limit one status) Job Applications There are a total of 29 graduate jobs a site can have. Those being: # Minister of Magic: One who leads the site and makes sure the site doesn't go discord. # Headmaster/Headmistress: One who leads the school and makes sure the students doesn't go discord. # Head of ____: One who leads one of the four houses/ groups, such as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. # Management/ Leader of _____: One could lead a job group, such as being the leader of the Plot Team, the Librarians, the Backstory Team, the Social Media Team, the Prefect Team, and the Illustrators Team. # Teacher: One could be the teacher of their most passionate class. There will need to be 17 classes. # Chief Editor: One could be the Chief Editor of either informational newspaper or the gossip and theorizing newspaper. When you make your site, you are able to change the names of the above template/ standard/ basic idea names. For example, the Ministry of Magic can change to President and Chief Editor can change to Publisher. Next, you must set requirements for each job application. For instance, an example application requirements for the Headmaster/ Headmistress job could be: Requirement: 16 years ''(this is unchangeable), ''committed to helping build the site and have a job, able to handle pressure and conflict, willing to be active on discord and the site once it has been funded, work well with a team Application: Please send me a DM of a paragraph on why you want to be either MoM or HM, some ideas you have for the site, and your age. An example application requirements for the Head of ____ could be: Requirements: 15 years old IRL, committed to helping build the site and have a job, able to handle pressure and conflict, willing to be active on discord and the site once it has been funded, work well with a team Application: IRL age and name in the server, which house/group you want to be head of and why, all other jobs across LAUNCHED WoX sites, how would you make your team active in things such as collecting points, doing homework, etc, your strengths and weaknesses, one coded page of the club An example application requirements for the Management/ Leader of _____ could be: Requirement: 15/16 years ''(at least 15 to be Management is unchangeable), ''committed to helping build the site and have a job, able to handle pressure and conflict, willing to be active on discord and the site once it has been funded, work well with a team Application: IRL age and name in the server, which team you want to be a leader of and why, all other jobs across LAUNCHED WoX sites, what application and requirements would you use for your team, your strengths and weaknesses If applying for Backstory Leader - Write a unique backstory of at least 260 words If applying for Library Leader - Give 4 book ideas and why they are important to the site If applying for Plot Leader - Give two detailed plots/events and how they would work If applying for Prefect Leader - How would you handle common problems on sites such as trolls or rule breaking topics? If applying for Social Media Leader - What are some ways you would make the SoMe platforms active? What are some post ideas? If applying for Illustration Leader - Send us some of your art! An example application requirements for the Chief Editor could be: Requirement: 15/16 years (at least 15 to be Management is unchangeable), committed to helping build the site and have a job, able to handle pressure and conflict, willing to be active on discord and the site once it has been funded, work well with a team Application: IRL age and name in the server, why would you be a good Chief Editor, all other jobs across LAUNCHED WoX sites, write one article and give 4 article ideas, your strengths and weaknesses An example application requirements for the teacher could be: Requirement: 13/14 years (at least 13 be Teacher is unchangeable), committed to helping build the site and have a job, able to handle pressure and conflict, willing to be active on discord and the site once it has been funded, work well with a team Application: IRL age and name in the server, why would you be a good teacher, all other jobs across LAUNCHED WoX sites, Year 1 plan and at least 1 lesson, your strengths and weaknesses Site Outline To be continued...